


The Agent and the Waitress

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Modern AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Howard Stark drags Peggy Carter to the Miss America pageant for a much-needed vacation, Peggy is anything but happy. However, a chance encounter with a bubbly waitress might just turn her vacation around for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent and the Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt that asked for Peggy Carter to attend the Miss America pageant with Howard Stark and meet Angie Martinelli at a diner.

One day Peggy Carter would learn to say no to Howard Stark. Obviously that time had not yet come; otherwise Peggy wouldn’t have found herself in Tampa, Florida, inside an auditorium at a rehearsal for the Miss America pageant while Howard Stark shamelessly flirted with Miss Georgia.

She heard the young woman’s high-pitched laughter and rolled her eyes. Honestly, where was her self-respect? Howard Stark was a womanizing multi-millionaire with a reputation of having more women pass through his bedroom than Disneyland saw pass through its gates.

Peggy snorted. Apparently, money really did talk. She wondered if she was simply being bitter, then recalled Howard’s previous conquest and the thousands of dollars he’d dished out to keep her from revealing company secrets. No. She wasn’t bitter. She was a realist, and she was also apparently a pushover. As she sat sipping on a stale coffee, she replayed the events that led to her being stuck in Tampa with a playboy.

\--

“Aw, c’mon Pegs! It’s just a little trip, and I specifically requested you to accompany me.”

Peggy gritted her teeth and barely refrained from throwing a stapler at the man standing three feet in front of her desk. “Oh thank you, Howard,” she sarcastically replied. “I’m so glad you thought of me first.”

Howard ignored her sarcasm and came around the desk to stand beside her. “It’s the first year Stark Industries is sponsoring the pageant, and they thought a self-defense course would be something practical for the contestants to learn,” he told her, a boyish pout settling on his face. “Besides,” he continued, “You’ve been working way too hard. You need a break.”

Peggy stared at him. “And your idea of a well-deserved break is me accompanying you to the Miss America pageant and teaching beauty queens self-defense?”

“Exactly!” Howard grinned. “It’s a beauty pageant! You’ll be surrounded by beautiful women, and let’s be honest, Peggy, we both know you have a thing for the ladies,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Peggy’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and she reached for the stapler.

“Seriously, Pegs,” he continued, his voice softening. “It’s been four years since you lost Steve and two years since that disastrous relationship with Dottie.” He frowned and bit his lower lip. “I have to be honest; I still don’t know what you were thinking with that one.”

Peggy closed her eyes and shuddered. “Tequila.”

Howard nodded in understanding. “Had to be. I mean, she was so outside your normal dating parameters.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Peggy said, raising a hand to forestall any other comment.

“Fair enough,” Howard agreed. He stepped closer and placed a hand on her forearm. “Seriously, Peggy. It’s a week in a fancy hotel, all expenses paid, and beautiful women surrounding you if you’d like to venture into those waters again.”

Peggy’s hand moved from the stapler to rest on the butt of the government-issued firearm resting on her hip.

“Or not,” Howard quickly corrected, backing away slightly and lifting his hands in surrender. “But it’s just a thirty-minute training session once a day for three days. Other than that, you’re free to relax, and we’ll attend the televised broadcast, and it’ll be fun. Maybe you’ll get on TV.”

“I’m a federal agent,” Peggy reminded him. “I don’t want to be on television.”

Howard smiled. “Who knows? Maybe we can even get you dolled up. Hire a stylist to do your hair, buy you a new dress…”

Peggy stared at him. “Howard. This is not _Miss Congeniality_. I am not Sandra Bullock. I’m Peggy Carter, government agent, and I cannot believe the Chief agreed to this.” Peggy sank into her chair and covered her face with her hands.

Howard followed suit, sinking into the chair beside her. “Well, he did owe me that favor. I was waiting to call it in on something bigger, but when your best friend’s best girl needs cheering up, what’s a guy to do?”

Peggy sat there, quietly brooding, until Howard finally leaned back over and nudged her with his shoulder. “C’mon, Peggy. You and me. Taking on the world. Or at least Tampa. It’ll be just like old times.”

Peggy looked up and gave him a half smile. “So me saving your arse while you charm every socialite in sight?”

Howard just grinned.

“Oh fine, Howard,” she grumbled, but affection lurked in her eyes. “I’ll go with you to Tampa. I’m sure I’ll regret it, but I’ll go.”

\--

When Peggy pulled herself back to the present, she couldn’t help smiling. For all the arrogance of Howard Stark, he truly was a good friend. She knew he’d been concerned about the funk she’d been in lately, and truth be told, this trip hadn’t been that bad thus far, although she couldn’t say the same for the coffee currently in her hand.

She heard another giggle and looked up to find Howard’s face buried in Miss Georgia’s neck and the strap of her tank top halfway down her upper arm. Realizing they wouldn’t miss her, Peggy decided to leave and see if she could procure a decent cup of coffee. Anything had to be better than the liquid horror the hotel tried to pass off as caffeine.

As she made her way out of the hotel, she pulled up directions the nearest Starbucks on her phone and groaned when she saw the distance.

4.7 miles.

Damn. There was no way she was walking 10 miles for a cup of coffee, and it wasn’t worth trying to get a cab.

She glanced up, searching for any place nearby that might provide a closer option. As she turned, her eyes landed on a long silver building across the street near the corner.

Mary’s Diner.

It looked retro. Surely, they’d have a decent cup of coffee.

She crossed the street and ducked inside and was pleasantly surprised to hear Benny Goodman piping through the speakers nestled in the opposite corner. The entire diner had the feel of a 1940s NYC establishment. A soda counter ran along the far wall. Red stools were situated in front of it. They even had a selection of pies near in a glass case near the kitchen. It was absolutely charming.

“Be with ya’ in just a sec,” a voice called out and Peggy looked over to see a young waitress dressed in vintage clothing standing at a booth at the far corner of the room. Peggy nodded and made her way to the counter, sliding onto one of the stools.

Reaching for a menu, she idly glanced at the selections and was pleased to note the diner offered several of her favorite meals. She heard the light tinkle of a bell and looked up just in time to see the other lone diner customer exit through the door. She returned her attention to the menu and had just gotten to the pie list when a chirpy voice called from around her shoulder.

“Well hi there! What I can get ya’ to drink?”

Peggy looked up to find the young waitress standing beside her in a powder blue uniform, hat jauntily perched atop brown curls and bright blue eyes twinkling. Her name tag read “Angie” and she had pen and paper in hand, poised to take Peggy’s order.

“Oh, hello,” Peggy murmured. “May I please have a coffee?”

Angie smiled. “Straight? Cream? Sugar?”

“Just black, thank you.”

“Sure thing, English! Be back in a jiff!”

Peggy couldn’t help laughing as the woman darted through the kitchen doors. She was rather… exuberant. And that nickname? It should be a crime to be that bubbly before 10 a.m., she decided. The thought that this Angie could’ve been plucked straight out of the 1940s crossed her mind, and Peggy briefly wondered if the woman might try to persuade her to buy a war bond along with a slice of pie.

Angie returned a few minutes later and slid a cup of steaming coffee in front of her.

“Thank you,” Peggy smiled.

“Sure thing,” she replied.

Peggy waited a moment to see if Angie would leave, but when the waitress didn’t move, she looked up. “Ah, should I pay you for this now?”

Angie seemed confused. “What? No. Why would you pay me now?”

Now it was Peggy’s turn to be confused. “Then, why are you standing there?”

“Oh!” Angie laughed, before leaning forward to place her elbows on the counter. “It’s just that you’re literally my only customer now.” She grinned and arched an eyebrow. “So that accent? England, right?”

Peggy gave a polite smile. “Yes, London.”

Angie placed a hand dramatically over her heart. “Oh geez, London. I’ve never been, but I want to go. Visit the West End and see the shows. Tower of London and all that.”

Peggy nodded. “Yes, it’s actually quite lovely.”

“So what are you doing in my diner if you’re from England?” Angie asked, cocking her head in curiosity.

Peggy set her cup down and sighed, realizing the young woman had no intention of letting her enjoy her coffee in peace. “I’m actually here on vacation.”

“Oh, Universal?” Angie said knowingly.

Peggy looked perplexed. “Ah, no?”

“Disney, then.”

Peggy pursed her lips. “I’m actually here for the Miss America competition.”

“Oh!” Angie exclaimed before grinning. “Well, I’d ask if you were a contestant, but the whole English thing kinda’ makes that impossible.”

Peggy glanced away and tried to hide a pleased smile. “That’s awfully sweet of you to say, but the idea of me in a beauty pageant is absurd.”

Angie rolled her eyes and laughed. “Uh hello, English? I saw you walk in. With legs like yours, you’d win it hands down. No contest,” she informed her.

At that, Peggy did well and truly blush. She ducked her head and stared at her coffee, trying to contain her embarrassment. When she looked back up, she found Angie grinning at her. 

“I’m just sayin’,” she teased and winked. 

“Really, Angie,” Peggy scolded, shaking her head. “You’re too much.”

“Believe it or not, I get that quite a lot,” she agreed, beaming.

“I can imagine,” she replied dryly. 

“So you’re really just here for the beauty pageant? That seems—”

“Odd,” Peggy interrupted.

“Not necessarily,” Angie shrugged. “I mean, I’d go.”

Peggy looked up surprised. “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Angie said. “If I had the chance to attend a pageant filled with young, single, beautiful women, I’d be all over that in a heartbeat.”

At that, Peggy perked up. “Ah, I see.” She smiled conspiratorial smile and leaned closer. “I believe that was the impetus for my friend inviting me to attend.”

Peggy felt a surge of pride when Angie’s mouth formed into a surprised “o.” She watched as her eyes dropped to give Peggy an obvious once over and when they reached her gaze, the waitress gave her a flirtatious wink. “Oh, I see!”

Peggy rolled her eyes at the woman’s brazen behavior, but inside, her heart was pounding at the outrageous flirtation. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a terrible flirt?”

Angie’s tongue darted out between her teeth and she nodded. “All the time, but I never let it stop me.”

“Obviously,” Peggy chuckled before taking another sip of her coffee. She set the cup down and looked back up. “Truth be told, I’m actually here to help at the pageant.”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“I’m teaching the contestants self-defense as part of their extracurricular activities during the week.”

Angie looked intrigued. “Are you a martial arts instructor?”

Peggy shook her head. “Federal agent, actually.”

“Whoa!” Angie exclaimed. “A federal agent, English! Wait – you’re English. How can you be a federal agent?”

Peggy smiled. “My mother is British, but my father is American. I have dual citizenship. I chose to reside in America once I completed University.”

“Wow. That’s impressive,” Angie said and then sighed. “Believe it or not, I finished my theatre degree a few years ago. I’m actually in rehearsals for a play at the local playhouse. I moved here a few months ago from New York to join the company.”

“That sounds fascinating,” Peggy remarked, truly impressed. “I’ve always been fond of the theatre.”

“Yeah, me too,” Angie smiled. “I just do the waitress thing to pick up a little money on the side. Help pay the bills, you know, because, hello, starving actress,” she said, pointing at herself with a deprecating smile.

“Pursuing a career in the arts is admirable,” Peggy assured her. “I regret not being able to attend more productions, but my career tends to keep me rather busy.”

Angie nodded. “Well maybe while you’re here, you’ll have a chance to relax. When you’re not teaching women how to kick a man in the nuts, that is,” she grinned.

“Actually, that’s startlingly accurate,” Peggy laughed. She was about to say more when her phone began buzzing. Seeing Howard’s name pop up, she took one last sip of her coffee and reached into her purse, pulling out a five dollar bill.

“Speaking of relaxing, that’s my friend probably wondering where I am. I should probably get back.” She laid the money on the counter. “Don’t worry about change, Angie.”

“Beautiful and generous,” Angie teased.

Peggy bit her lower lip and smiled. “It was nice meeting you, Angie,” she told her sincerely and held out a hand. She tried to contain the shiver of excitement that shot through her Angie took it, her smaller, warm hand easily fitting inside her grasp.

“Same here. Say,” she asked, cocking her head, “You got another name besides English?”

Peggy grinned. “Peggy. Peggy Carter.”

Angie squeezed her hand. “Well, it was nice to meet ya’, Pegs.” She smiled. “Maybe I’ll see you again before you leave.”

Peggy gave her a mysterious smile. “Maybe.”


End file.
